


Il Mostro Cazzo

by DrHannibalLecterMD



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Buying gifts, Courtship, Daddy Kink, Fancy Hotels, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Manipulative Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal, Public Blow Jobs, Shopping, Smut, Sugar Baby Will, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHannibalLecterMD/pseuds/DrHannibalLecterMD
Summary: Beverly knows that Will likes men, more older men who would be considered a sugar daddy. But after seeing him do nothing about it and not pursuing any kind of relationship, she adds his profile to Grindr to prove a point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to apotoses for the wonderful idea! as well as mresundance who originally thought of "TwinkyEmpath" I could not resist but to use it! <3  
> A lovely shout out to fataldrum, pragneto, electrarhodes, sofancydancy, behindthemadness, purplesocrates, ishipthemsogoddamnhard who have been super supportive <3

The phone vibrates as the text ringtone beeps, notifying Will of a new notification. Part of him wants to roll his eyes, knowing where it has likely come from.

Of course, it had been Beverly Katz who stole his phone, installed the app Grindr and posted a profile of him there asking for a sugar daddy. Since his photo had been posted (the one she had taken early in the morning before they went to a scene, where he is not wearing a shirt) he has been receiving messages from **_all sorts_** of men.

“Hey hottie, heard your single and ready to mingle ;)”

“You’ll be pretty hard to top but I think it will be worth it! 

“Heard you had a PhD. Just wondering when you may want to come over and study me?”

Most of the messages were deleted, and as he took out his phone he was preparing to delete this one too. He paused however when the message appeared to be, for lack of a better word, different 

“My dearest “Twinkyempath69”, I hope this finds you well. I so appreciated your profile, despite the lack of information that was listed. If you are amenable to the idea, I would very much like to meet. I live in Baltimore. Sincerely “IlMostroCazzo”

When he first reads it, he shakes his head before he laughs. This has to be a joke, surely anyone who uses this app would never write this out, no doubt it is Beverly playing a joke on him 

Thinking he will get the upper hand, he smirks to himself as he replies. Learning the address where he has to meet, agreeing to a time and thinking how best he could get her back.

She is really the only one who knows about him at the moment, knows that he likes guys that are older and taller than him. All he really desires though is to have someone who can keep up with him mentally, and physically. Though in reality, he would have been happy with a simple fling he just needed more than dogs.

* * *

Googling the address reveals it is a private bar, only the most elite of the city get in. The username is Italian, translating to ‘The Monster Cock’. Will laughs as he see’s the McDonalds restaurant that is around the corner. Knowing Beverly that is probably where they will wind up, sitting in the car laughing over a couple of thick shakes.

He doesn’t dress up fancy, only pulling a shirt on and leaving the tie at home as he takes an old jacket. When he arrives and steps out of his beat-up Volvo, there are a few looks cast to him. It is sitting on the side of the street lines with Audi’s, BMW’s and Mercedes. Not to mention the very nicely Bentley that a valet is taking to park for its owner.

Instead of waiting any longer, he approaches near the front entrance and looks down at his phone. Waiting for the call and the shrill scream of “gotcha!” coming from Beverly on the other end.

The only problem is, after five minutes it doesn’t come. Instead, he gets a notification.

“’IlMostroCazzo’ I await your arrival.”

He stares at the message, unbelieving for a second before sends a reply. “I’m out the front, you can come out now.”

When he doesn’t get a reply, he walks forward to enter the bar.

“Excuse me sir, but that this is a private bar. Unless you have an invitation?” A manager says as he steps towards him, stopping Will from entering.

“Yes, I’m here to see ‘IlMostro’,” jokes Will, tone slightly sarcastic until he see’s recognition in the man’s eyes.

“Right this way, he has been waiting for your arrival.” He says, opening the door and holding it open for Will. He follows the man as he walks through the bar, admiring the walls and the paintings displayed, the stags head and impressive rack of antlers it has at the very far end. It is in that direction that the man points, it is more secluded, away from onlookers and provides privacy for those who desire it.

“Down the end on the right.” The manager says, his eyes moving down Will’s body before coming back up to look him in the eye.

Instead of staying around, he makes his way to meet this mystery man. Finally arriving at the stall as he meets a man in a black suit, he turns his head to look at him and Will’s mouth goes dry 

“Would you care for a drink Will?”

There is a beat of silence as he tries to process Hannibal sitting there, things clicking into place before he finally replies. “Scotch, on the rocks."

* * *

 

He had taken the seat opposite Hannibal, more to avoid his legs giving out at the shock of finding Hannibal here and waiting for him. As he glanced up, he noticed Hannibal was confident and calm.

“Have you been in a… Relationship before?” asked Will, not stating the name ‘daddy’ out in the open, despite feeling a frisson down his spine from merely thinking the word.

“With others, yes.” Hannibal looks to the bar, eyes falling onto the bartender an unspoken request for him to come and he does, walking briskly to them.

If Will was asked to repeat the name of the wine Hannibal ordered, his tongue would surely knot from the complexity of it. The scotch he says next makes his cheeks flush, he knows the brand Macallan and how expensive a bottle alone is, not the double shot Hannibal just ordered for him.

When the bartender leaves, Hannibal turns his attention back to Will, admiring the shade of pink that dusts his cheeks and nose. “I take it I am your first?”

Unable to voice his response, Will merely nods, hands wringing under the table. Then he clears his throat. “How did you know? About the-?” He doesn’t say app or profile, maintaining some level of privacy while out in public.

“Ms Katz was in good spirits about what she had done and spoke of some matches that would suit you.”

“What if I’m not looking for someone?” Will leant forward a little, bringing his hands up onto the table as he tried to shift the power. He wondered if Hannibal had been a match if Beverly had known he was on that app.

“You have had the opportunity to leave, I would not find it discourteous if you did… You’re curious, as am I.” Hannibal spoke, voice even.

The bartender returned with their drinks, setting them down and Hannibal paid, tipping generously. He moved from his seat, standing where he turned to face Will, placing a silver keycard on the table in front of him.

“If you change your mind, you will know where to find me.” Hannibal gave a minute smile, his eyes narrowed in amusement, unsure if Will would take the card. But Will did, letting Hannibal walk away.

He tipped back the scotch, not sipping on it. There was not another look given to Hannibal as he left the club, but he had the key card in his pocket, still holding it there as he walked out to his car. When he was alone, he took it out, looking closely at it as he read the name of the hotel and the room. Fingers ran over the black printed letters, feeling the ridges as he swallowed hard. There was no doubts about what kind of relationship Hannibal was asking from him, but he was giving him an option, no judgement.

-

There was a loud knock on the door, only twice.

This was probably the scotch, giving him the courage to come to the hotel. Guiding his feet and quieting his thoughts, ignoring the warmth that was gathering in his stomach, the pleasant tingling he felt in the tips of his fingers and toes.

When there was no answer, Will wondered if he may have the wrong room or if the window of opportunity he had closed. Looking down at the card, he decided on one last course of action.

Pushing the card into the slot, he watched the light on the door turn from red to green, opening it to walk into the lavish hotel room. He had only stepped a few feet in when the door swung shut and Hannibal spoke. “It’s a pleasure to see you, Will.”

Turning, he saw Hannibal standing near the window, a flute of champagne in his hand, jacket and tie were gone. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, the backdrop of the dark sky seemed to illuminate his features, the small streaks of grey in his hair, the prominent cheek bones.

“Yeah, you too,” Will spoke, feeling childish the very moment after the words left his lips. “What you asked before, at the bar.”

“If I was your first?” Hannibal spoke, moving to the chilled bottle of champagne where he poured another flute.

“What if I was curious?”

Sauntering over, Hannibal brought over the second flute and handed it to Will. He sipped on the champagne, finishing by licking his lips as eyes roamed over Will, taking in his appearance, it was something he would have to change. “Then I would tell you to spend the night, to sleep on.”

It drew a smile from Will, knowing sleep would be the last thing they would be experiencing in the hotel room. He wanted to know what Hannibal was like, to see him. Would he regret this decision in the morning? No, not at all.

Raising his glass, he drank the rest of the champagne before he moved forward. Hand coming to Hannibal’s cheek, brushing the back of his fingers against the light stubble. He had never been with another man, he’d been curious, confided in Beverly about his desires, never acting on them until now.

He leant forward, watching Hannibal’s lips part, an invitation to kiss which Will proceeded forward with. Lips brushing over Hannibal’s gently, hand falling down to grab the shirt Hannibal was wearing as he relaxed and slipped a tongue in.

It was different, feeling the roughness of fine stubble against his own, lips brushing over it. The taste of the champagne was still very prominent upon Hannibal’s own tongue as it twisted inside of his mouth.

Will let out a low moan as Hannibal started to guide him back slowly to the bed, his hands sliding down the sides of Will’s torso and back up.

They didn’t break their kiss as they fumbled with buttons, the occasional groan from one another as clothing started to fall to the floor.

Hannibal let his fingers brush ever so gently near Will’s underarms causing him to laugh.

Will was pushed back on the bed, falling backwards to look up at Hannibal. One thing he could not deny was how toned and muscular Hannibal was, Will stayed silent as he drank him in. The lights were still on, something he enjoyed, being able to see Hannibal standing before him naked, his cock jutting proudly. There was a moment where he wanted to lean forward, to touch it, lean in and smell the musk before he would let his tongue slide up it to taste Hannibal, taking him in his mouth.

Instead of acting on his fantasy, he stayed still, observing the way Hannibal crawled onto the bed to him. An animalistic quality to the way he moved, eyes looking into Will’s like he was prey. His heart skipped a beat when he finally touched him, a hand coming to take Will’s knee and lift before he pulled Will towards him.

“Do you want this, Will?” Accent thick, eyes almost completely black from lust as he breathed heavily.

“Please… Daddy,” answered Will, having to pause to swallow and lick his lips.

The word ‘daddy’ instantly drew a groan from Hannibal as he shifted Will, a quick movement to grab the bottle of lube he had hidden under the pillow. Will knew this had all been planned, he should have been annoyed that Hannibal was so confident, instead, he lifted his hips and spread his legs as Hannibal lubed his fingers, desperate to feel the man’s touch and his cock.

When the first finger slipped inside of him, he closed his eyes and let out a low moan. It was different, a stretch he had felt before when he had done this himself, but better. As his spine arched and his ass clenched in delight, he felt the tickle of hair brushing over his neck then the press of teeth. Hannibal sucking on his skin, feeling the skin lift and blood flow to the surface to leave a mark. God, he was going to touch it for days and remember this was, and who he belonged to now.

As the second finger entered, joining the first and knuckle deep, Will could not help but to keen a little. Lifting one leg to place it behind Hannibal’s ass for support and leverage, he looked up at Hannibal, hair falling around his face as Hannibal stared down at him enjoying the power he held and knowing exactly what he was going to do to him.

“Kiss me,” Will asked, wanting to feel Hannibal’s lips on his body as he waited for muscles to relax and stretch. He was rewarded with something rough and passionate, stealing his breath until they broke and Hannibal let him breathe, it was dizzying. Hannibal repeated it when he pressed the third finger in, swallowing Will’s moan of satisfaction as though it was the finest caviar.

Being so stretched, Will lifted his hips again and gave a small nudge with the leg he had wrapped around Hannibal. He wanted his cock, he was ready, because if Hannibal kept going at this rate he would come before he even felt the tip of the cock entering him.

“Please,” begged Will, breathless already.

“Please, what?” asked Hannibal, a hint of delight in his tone to hear Will so needy.

“Daddy, please fuck me, daddy.” Spoke Will, licking his lips at the end.

The fingers that had been stretching him receded, and for a few brief seconds Will felt empty until there was a nudge, the soft tip of Hannibal’s hard cock against his entrance. He looked down, watching Hannibal guide his cock in, feeling the slide of the hot flesh entering him as he groaned with pleasure, lifting his hips as it rubbed against his prostate, sending shivers of delight through his body.

Will could not help but come, crying out Hannibal’s name as hands reached up to grab the very man, holding him tightly as nails dug into the flesh and scratched down as he came. And if it wasn’t enough, Hannibal had started to thrust into him, hard.

Will kept his eyes screwed shut, so overwhelmed with pleasure, and the pain of being penetrated, but it was better than he expected. Over sensitive from his orgasm, his body twitched, still feeling amazing as he felt Hannibal rut into hard, slowing his thrusts as he tried to go deeper inside of him, then a warmth.

He looked up, seeing Hannibal’s dishevelled appearance above him, the beads of sweat on his brow. Will smiled, knowing he had done that to him, not complaining as Hannibal leant down and kissed him roughly.

It was only a moment later that Hannibal pulled out, where before he had felt an emptiness from the fingers leaving him, there was a warmth that stayed now, a feeling of having been used and knowing he had drawn an orgasm from Hannibal while achieving his own. It was different, and Will found it strangely comforting.

Laying down on the bed next to Will, Hannibal reached out and let fingers brush down his side as he took in the sleepy smile and half-lidded eyes. The post-orgasmic bliss looked beautiful on Will, something he wanted to see again.

“I never knew, it would be like this,” Will panted, smiling.

There was a hum from Hannibal, and agreement but not completely. “I’m going to have to train you.”

“Can training start tonight?” asked Will, coyly.

“I take it you are interested in pursuing this then.”

“Yes,” This is something he had wanted for so long, finally he had a man willing to indulge him who also enjoyed his role. “But, I want you to fuck me again… _Daddy_.” Giving Hannibal a wider smile.

Only too happy to indulge in Will’s request, Hannibal leant in to kiss him slowly, enjoying the moment as he pulled Will closer. It was one aspect of the relationship he would insist upon, to touch and hold, to kiss. When it came to doing this with Will it felt more natural than it had with previous partners. Appreciating how Will unconsciously leaned into his touch, how he reciprocated the kiss.

After a few minutes of them both catching their breath, long languid kisses and gentle touches. Will moved to straddle Hannibal’s lap, taking hold of the man’s cock as he as he looked down at Hannibal while he took it. Not stopping till he reached the hilt, he was still stretched and ready, slowly using his position to move.

Will rode Hannibal harder as he looked down at him, enjoying the moment, but more the fact that he could feel his own pleasure and desire. It was not the empathetic echo he had felt from previous lovers. He was finally with another man after having fantasized about this moment for so long, he was here now riding Hannibal and making him produce lewd sounds from their fucking, and the thought alone made him groan.

“I want you to come for me, Will,” the husky voice of Hannibal’s seemed to reverberate within Will, making him moan as eyes closed and he stayed sitting, just feeling the man touch his cock, slowly stroking it as Will rocked on his hips, grinding almost. “Come for me,”

“Fuck!” was all Will could yell as he did what was asked, feeling his muscles contract as that delicious wave of pleasure washed over his body. His cock twitching before it finally spilled his seed upon Hannibal’s chest, his ass clenching as he felt Hannibal spill within him. It was so good, so much better than he had expected, despite some of the initial pain, if he had known sex could feel this good he would have started doing this sooner.

Body sagging forward as he still sat on Hannibal, he breathed heavy against the man, curls moving with his breathing.

“The next time we do this, I would enjoy having more time, more trust with you. Do you trust me, Will?”

Arms shaking slightly as he held himself over Hannibal, he swallowed while giving a nod.

“Good,” Hannibal spoke, tone all to pleased. “I’m going to make you feel so good. Though I think it would be best to rest now. You may be a little sore tomorrow.”

Will laughed at that, he knew he would be. “Would you enjoy watching me limp? To see my gait adjusted because of you?”

Hannibal swallowed back the moan, the very thought of seeing the man have a slight limp from taking him was pleasing, to know he had marked Will in that way. Taken something he had not given to another. “ ** _Yes_**.”

“Good,” answered Will. “I want to be yours,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more sugar daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely PurpleSocrates, Gintwaka and FatalDrum for inspiring me and beta reading/putting up with me throwing ideas around!

There were no alarms going off to wake Will, just his own body stirring as he rolled over and opened his eyes to see the empty side of the bed, a note on the bedside table left for him. 

Taking a deep breath, he stretched his body out on the king size bed as he felt muscles awaken. There was a dull ache, a tenderness to him as well from the events of the night before that made him smile, knowing that it had really happened. 

Sitting up, he reached over and read the small thank you from Hannibal, frowning slightly as he saw nothing else written, but as he turned the card over, he saw the name of the restaurant, a time and the words ‘tonight’ written there. The restaurant was located out of town, he had heard of it more because Jack had spoken of attending with some of his colleagues from the higher up divisions after he had made an arrest of a suspect they had been hunting. His connections had been more political, however, and Will had no interest in it whatsoever. 

Will bit the tip of his thumb as he thought on it, what he was going to wear and present himself, or how he was going to cancel. That was when there was a knock on his door. 

Scooting out of the bed, he grabbed one of the robes and adorned it before he answered. Wondering who would be coming to this room. Looking through the peephole, there was a man on the other side wearing a black suit, a trolley cart next to him. Reluctantly, Will opened the door, half knowing what was happening already.

“Good morning, sir.” The man spoke, walking straight into the room as Will jumped out of the way, pulling the trolley in with him as suit bags waved gently from the motion. There were a few and Will shut the door before anyone else decided they were going to come in. 

“Dr. Lecter has asked me to bring over some suits for you to try on for this evening as well as other occasions that you may need them.” It was spoken with a slight French accent, the man turning to face him with a neutral expression, though his eyes took in Will’s appearance.

Feeling his cheeks heat under the man’s gaze, Will looked away as he introduced himself. “Will, you don’t have to call me sir.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Will, I am Frank Barnes, one of Dr. Lecter’s tailors. It would be silly of me to believe he only employed one of us for his requirements.” Frank smiled, taking a bag from the rack and unzipping it to pull out a black suit, holding it up against Will’s side as he looked at the way the colour would work on the younger man. “Too dark, something lighter, with a shine perhaps.”

Mentally kicking himself, of course, Hannibal would have a tailor and of course this man seemed to be very aware of who and what Hannibal was, or more importantly, who he was to Hannibal. Though he didn’t seem to be concerned. He was just blunt, straight to the point, a reason perhaps why Hannibal appreciated him. Frank came to do a job and that is exactly what he was doing. “I’m guessing he wants me to wear a suit for tonight.”

“I’m not aware of the occasion, only that Dr. Lecter called this morning and requested that I come and fit you with something for this evening.” The black suit was put away as two other bags were opened, a brief mutter under Frank’s breath before he then pulled out a navy suit.

“And you came out on such short notice?” 

“Price was not an adjective, Will. Quality vs Quantity. I’m sure you can understand that about Dr. Lecter, he does enjoy the finer things in life.” There was a smirk to his comment, making Will shift awkwardly. “Now, would you please try this on for me, I shall make adjustments to it while I am here, though it should fit you rather well. It was originally made for a model who had a petite frame similar to yours.”

Walking forward, Will snatched the coat hanger from Frank’s hand and went to the bathroom where the door was shut. He changed, not bothering to look in the mirror before he stepped back out. 

The tailor was already standing a few feet from the bathroom door waiting, feet apart as one arm rested on the other and he stroked his chin. The moment Will emerged, however, his eyes went a little wide and a slow smile crept upon his lips. 

“Perfection! The fabric and colour does wonders for your eyes and skin colour.” Frank spoke as he took a step forward and then walked around Will slowly.

Will had come to a stop in the middle of the room, letting Frank walk around him as he bristled slightly at the attention. “It feels a little tight,”

“If anything, we need to take it in an inch, the vest fits well, but the pants could use some adjustment.” The tailor moved behind Will, lifting the back of the jacket. “Just stay still please,” 

The feeling of something ran over Will’s ass, causing his blush to intensify as he licked lips. “Are you sure this is necessary?”

“While you may not believe it to be so, I’m quite aware of what Dr. Lecter prefers.”

“So I’m not the first he has sent you too?” 

“No, my clients often ask me to measure suits for family or  _ friends. _ ”

It was put to Will gently, but he still felt a sting. Not knowing why he had believed Hannibal to give him special treatment, but it could have been perhaps because the doctor had gone out of his way to contact him and set up their meeting. Now, he was buying him a suit and asking him to dinner. Will had to wonder just what Hannibal was playing at and what kind of relationship they would have. He could understand the suit, though he was not comfortable with it, the fabric he was currently wearing felt expensive, a custom tailor seemed to add another digit to the total figure as well. 

“Done, now if you would like to get changed, I will have this adjusted for you in fifteen minutes,” Frank spoke as he stood up, turning Will to look at him one last time. “Perhaps you should shower, I’ll leave the suit on the bed for you. If you do need to clean it-”

“Dry clean only right?” Will snarked slightly, having guessed that earlier. 

There was a look given to him, the tailor’s eyes running over him one last time and Will could read exactly what he was thinking ‘ _ I don’t know what Hannibal see’s in you _ ’. It annoyed him in a way, to be frowned upon by a man that had no right to judge him. 

“Guess I’ll take that shower then,” Will turned, heading back to the bathroom as he gave a feeble wave of his hand to the tailor’s goodbye, not caring to listen to anything more. 

* * *

Returning home to Wolf Trap, Will let the dogs out for a run as he stared at the suit bag that was on the back seat of his car. On the drive home it had been haunting him on just how much Hannibal was already paying, a limit had to be set, a line was drawn that should not be crossed.

While Will enjoyed being spoiled, even though he would never admit out loud he didn't want these expensive gifts under the presumption from Hannibal that he was poor. He didn't want to be seen as a charity case. The idea of earning them was more appealing, providing Hannibal with pleasure in return seemed more appetising to Will. This wasn't a typical relationship, he was the sugar baby and as much as he may outwardly wince at the thought, inwardly he felt a growing warmth of arousal. They were well matched they had the same interest, same need for privacy and both had something to lose if this got out. That was comforting. 

Calling the dogs back in, Will was still half tempted to just not go to the dinner that was organised. On a day where he would have strangely welcomed a dead body, there was no such luck, and as the clock ticked, so did his time to pull out. The experience from last night though had him hooked, along with Hannibal’s promise. 

Pulling out the suit, he showered and shaved lightly, still leaving some stubble as he then combed his hair and tried to tame it. Will decided it would be better to put the suit on in the bathroom than risk going into another part of the house where he would likely get dog hair on it. 

The light blue shirt was buttoned up, a tight fit that just fitted him across the shoulders with a small pattern on it, like diamonds. It was not noticeable until you were closely looking at it, and he had to wonder why the tailor or Hannibal would pick something like that. 

Next was the navy tie, another shiny fabric with a touch darker print upon it that illuminated when it caught the light. He pulled on the pants, feeling the tightness around his ass, accentuating it much to his disbelief when he looked in the mirror. 

At the bottom of the bag was a box he had not noticed before, and upon pulling it out he noticed they were shoes. His exact size and Will would hazard a guess that while he was showering in the hotel that the tailor had taken his shoe size and left them.  

Hannibal had to of known though that he didn’t own anything this fancy, they had only met a few times, but Will had always been dressed for the Academy or come in dressed in the same gear he had walked the dogs in. 

As he put the jacket on and did it up, it came in at the waist and seemed to make him look slimmer and his shoulders a little broader, the lapels were slim and it put everything in proportion. 

A final look in the mirror and he had to take a picture, sending it to Bev. 

Will: “Does this look over the top?”

Bev: “Holy shit! Where is Will Graham and what have you done to him!”

Will: “I take that as a no then?”

Bev: “If you don’t get your ass into gear I am coming around to take you out!”

Bev: “Who’s the lucky guy anyway?”

Will: “Not allowed to say, he wants to keep it quiet.”

Bev: “Good luck, I’m putting this as your new account profile pic!”

Will: “Don’t you dare!”

Bev: “JK! Go get laid!”

Laughing at the last text, he thought of telling her he was way ahead of her on that. But he didn’t, she would at least respect his privacy, even if she was intrusive, she would not hound him for names, just ask details. Details he could do, they would, of course, be deconstructed and all identifying features removed until there was simply a skeleton, no possible way to connect it to a single person. The only problem that could ever arise is if Hannibal and himself had to work in the same room, but they were both mature enough to know not to bring it into the workplace. With Hannibal insisting on fancy restaurants and hotels, Freddie Lounds wouldn’t have a chance.

* * *

Will could feel eyes upon him before he even entered the restaurant, a few people had admired him openly on the street after he parked the car and walked the rest of the way. There was a strange sense of pride that he had attended this evening, an actual social occasion that he had fulfilled. 

Entering the restaurant, the host immediately straightened and looked at Will with more dignity than he was used to. When he spoke, he was patient, charming and as he said Hannibal’s surname Will watched disappointment flicker in his eyes, turning to lead him to the table where Hannibal was sitting. 

Walking across the room, there was a man in the centre playing on the piano. As Will passed him, he looked at him and missed a note, making a few people turn. Hannibal stood from his seat pulling out the other chair for Will as he flashed him a charming smile and picked up his hand.

“You look exquisite… Thank you for indulging me, Will.” Lips brushed over the back of Will’s hands as Hannibal bowed slightly before looking into Will’s eyes. He was enchanted by how Will dressed, his tailor certainly deserved a gift for this masterpiece. 

“Thank you,” A blush dusted his cheeks, feeling tickled pink by Hannibal’s attention, his touch. Will was not used to such flattery by others, or touch, it was easy to become hooked by Hannibal’s dazzling smile and how his eyes sparkled when they looked at him. 

Avoiding eye contact was a barrier Will had always put up for his own good, too easy to see what others were thinking, or what they truly wanted to say. Eyes were a window to the soul, and if he was required to give eye contact he put up a second line of defence with his glasses. The thin sheet of glass felt like a safety barrier between him and the other person, but all that had been discarded tonight. 

Blue eyes looked into maroon orbs, seeing the honesty Hannibal spoke of. The other man was truly grateful and delighted with his company, and Will looked away, only because of the heat he felt coursing through his body from that attention.

Taking the offered seat that had been pulled out, Hannibal pushed it in for him as he sat. “And they say chivalry is dead,” 

“Some old world traditions seem to have been forgotten, but they help us to define who we are. They are able to provide a steady structure for the confusing world around us.” Taking his own seat, Hannibal wore an honest smile, truly touched by how Will looked under the golden lights and how the suit reflected different colours and shades from the light. It complimented his blue eyes, making them seem brighter, as well as his light skin tone. He was a vision of beauty and grace, and Hannibal knew, there had to be more additions to the man’s wardrobe.

As a waiter came to their table, Hannibal ordered for them both, selected the wine as Will sat there fiddling with his sleeve. When it was done, he looked over to Hannibal again and decided it was best to bring it up now before he got cold feet or in over his head. The more time he spent here in the man’s company, with the more money being spent on him, the more obligated he strangely felt. 

“This… Us,” Will started, keeping his voice low so that only Hannibal could hear him, despite the men having a corner to themselves. “While I appreciate the suit, and I can understand why you brought it for me, I don’t want cash. I don’t want expensive gifts.”

“The suit was merely a formality, I was unsure if you had something suitable for tonight,” Hannibal spoke gently, reassuring Will. “But I understand you want to avoid this being a business type situation. I’m aware you are not a charity Will, but I must confess, I do look forward to spoiling you. After all, you indulge in my whims and have already done so much for me, I would like to return that feeling.”

Will’s face felt flushed, touched by Hannibal’s generosity and his desire to indulge and spoil him. While he did not wish to take it from the man, boundaries had to be put in place. “Could we settle for only one gift per month?”

“It seems hardly fair to me when I plan to see you on a weekly basis.” A slightly frown settled over Hannibal’s brow. “One gift per meeting would be fairer, don’t you think?”

“You say that when you have just taken me out to dinner at what I know to be an expensive restaurant. This already feels like you are indulging me.” Will shyly smiled, looking up through his lashes at Hannibal.

“You are here at my request, again, dear Will.” It was spoken with such devotion and lust. Hannibal leant forward slightly with a sly smirk. “But I respect your choices, you are important to me, and I am looking forward to our time together in the future, so how about each night I spend with you. Would you grant me that?”

Too shy to speak, Will gave a nod, eyes fixed on Hannibal’s tie for nearly a minute before he felt collected enough to reply. “Just, nothing overly expensive… Please.”

Hannibal regarded Will, licking his lips as he thought. “Perhaps it was wrong of me to think you were ready, for you don’t seem to know what you are worth to me.”

“No, I-” stuttered Will, somewhat regretting having asked Hannibal now to keep the gifts small. It felt like he had offended the man, and now he wanted to undo the damage. “It’s not that I am not interested.”

“I can understand your reluctance in the situation, given it is not what is socially acceptable.” Hannibal forlorned, looking away. This was a game though, still, a chance to push Will and see what the man was capable of. 

Will stared at Hannibal for a moment, thinking on how to make it up and how to show his interest. The restaurant was quiet, there were no tables close by and most had stopped looking at them now. The table cloth touched the ground, obscuring the view if he went under. He knew exactly what he was going to do to make Hannibal keep him.

“I prefer sins of commission.” The reply was confident as he took a deep breath and let his chest puff out slightly as he looked Hannibal in the eye. He saw the curiosity stir in Hannibal, giving him a smirk before Will slipped under the table. 

On his hands and knees, he moved to Hannibal’s side, pushing the table cloth as he undid the man’s belt and unzipped his pants, pulling underwear to the side as Will leant in and fondled Hannibal’s cock. Taking it in his hand before he brought lips to it. 

It was salty, musky and tasted so different to what he had expected, not to mention how warm it was as it slid over his tongue. Will had never sucked cock in his life, and if he was being honest, here and now, staring right into the beast, he was not sure if he could take all of Hannibal in his mouth. 

Will smiled though, a pleased hum when he felt Hannibal’s body react to his movements, the sweet sound of his sharp intake of breath when Will licked the tip. Tasting the precum that was starting to leak as he played with the head, lips closing around it gently as he gave a few experimental sucks. 

Reaching down, Hannibal put his hand under the table, finding Will’s curls as he let fingers comb through them before gripping to push Will down. 

With the cock sliding further in his mouth, Will moaned as it hit the back, eyes watering slightly when he realised that there was still two and a bit inches of cock he couldn’t push further into his mouth. As he tried, his gag reflex kicked in, preventing him from sucking the entire length. It didn’t stop him from taking pleasure in what he had though. 

Eyes closed as a hand wrapped around the base, the cock was getting harder, what was soft before had stiffened now making it easier. Hannibal was uncut, and Will had to admit well girthed as well. 

Teeth skimmed along the top as he started to bob his head, letting the cock slide back and forth as his mouth began to ache. It was getting harder, feeling the pulse almost as he heard Hannibal’s breathy low moan, Will wanted to smile but he sucked harder and was rewarded but feeling the cock in his mouth twitch, the jerk before Hannibal came in his mouth. 

Swallowing down what he could, he tucked Hannibal away before he moved to sit back at the table, pulling out to the side before he did up his shoe and then took his seat again to try and remain inconspicuous. 

Looking to Hannibal, he noticed a tad more colour to his cheeks, eyes softer though his pupils were wide. The effect of having orgasmed, and God his bottom lip held a healthy shade of pink to it, no doubt from the man having bitten it. 

“No doubt it will be better once you have trained me, I need to take some time to practise my skills.” Will coyly spoke as he reached for the wine glass, it seemed that their waiter had brought over a bottle of red while Will had been busy.

“Your performance was more than satisfactory,” smiled Hannibal, his tone huskier than before. “It seems I underestimated your enthusiasm, though the pleasure was all mine… I do hope you will let me indulge you later.”

Will was breathtaking in that moment, cheeks ruddy as eyes twinkled in the light from unshed tears. But his lips, those glorious debauched lips that gave Hannibal so much pleasure were magnificent. They were bright pink and so plump, almost juicy with the shine that was still upon them now. How he wanted to reach across the table and kiss them, taste those lips and devour them, but what a waste it would be. There was a feast for his eyes and his senses later. He could not wait until they were able to spend time together again, alone, where he could watch Will take him in his mouth, to watch his cock slide over those lips. To see them close around the tip or kiss him. To feel them on his own over his body. 

Will Graham would be Hannibal’s undoing, and he was enraptured by it. 

“I’m quite excited by that prospect,” Will returned that coy smile, a lustful look thrown at Hannibal as he leant forward to whisper. “It’s difficult to not touch myself now that you are here in front of me, I feared last night was not real. But sitting here is a helpful reminder.” He was hard, desperate to touch himself for release, but craving Hannibal’s body, his touch, badly.

“Remarkable boy,” Hannibal breathed, tone heavy with desire. 

* * *

Dinner went on without any other sinful acts or pleasures, Will listened to Hannibal talk about the opera and his harpsichord. Genuinely interested in the instrument and the performances. The dinner was paid for and they left together, far enough out of town that they went for a walk around a park at Hannibal’s insistence.

“I see why you chose Il Mostro Cazzo.” Will chuckled. 

There was a deep laugh from Hannibal as he looked away. “Ah, the unfortunate username. The translation is not correct, though it served its purpose for the site. A shame that other names were taken that were correct in their pronunciation.”

“And what was it you were originally wanting to choose?”

“Il Cazzo Mostruoso, or Il Pene Mostruoso.” admitted Hannibal.

A laugh erupted from Will, having already a fair idea what ‘pene’ meant. “Well, I am glad you chose the other one. It certainly let my imagination run wild, and I have not been disappointed either.” Adding a wink at the end, Will moved closer to Hannibal, directing him to a tree that didn’t have any light near it. 

“Kiss me,” whispering in Hannibal’s ear as he hovered just in front of the man. 

Unable to say no, Hannibal leant in, lips brushing over Will’s as he tasted the man, sucking on the top lip as he felt the hum vibrate through his own mouth from Will. “Insatiable boy, whatever will I do with you.”

“I’m sure you have many plans already,” Will spoke as he took a step back. 

“For someone who seemed reluctant before, you have come to surprise me.” 

Will gave a shrug. “It’s just us, no one else, and an agreement. I can derive as much pleasure from our arrangement as you can, why be resentful or reluctant when I can embrace it.”

“I think we should find a hotel room,” Hannibal replied. “Before I ruin that suit, it does look divine on you. Such a shame if I got dirt on it from taking you here and now.”

It was difficult to pull himself away from Will, but the thought of undressing the man was more appealing.

* * *

 

The Four Seasons was the closest hotel that had what Hannibal wanted, a weekend away with Will would be perfect though it was on such short notice he didn’t ask, the night would have to do. Hannibal knew he would make the most of it. 

Parking the Bentley, he left Will sitting in there as he went and paid for the room, stopping by one of the small shops on the way out where he found a small gift. 

Returning to the car, he shut the door and turned to Will. Eyes falling to his lips as he leant in and kissed them ever so softly as he brought the small bag out for the man. “Something to keep them soft, I’d hate to see them dry or chapped. They a thing of beauty.”

A small chuckle came from Will as he listened, taking the bag as he took out the Chanel lip balm. 

“Allow me,” Hannibal took the lip balm, unscrewing the lid of the container and dipping his index finger into it lightly. Bringing it up, he lightly applied it over Will’s lips, tracing them smoothly to make sure they were moisturised. 

Will let Hannibal do this, this small act of intimacy and devotion. Something no one had ever done for him before. As Hannibal finished, his smacked his lips and took hold of Hannibal’s hand. “Thank you,” 

Hannibal was about to say something when Will sucked on his finger, tongue licking the balm off it to taste as eyes fluttered closed. Letting Will have his way for the moment, he leant in and passed the room key to him. “I expect to see you up there, waiting on the bed for me. Don’t you dare remove anything or touch yourself,” 

“Yes,  _ daddy,” _

 


	3. Chapter 3

The room was on the top floor of the hotel, Will stood in the elevator as it went up. All he had for company was his own reflection, looking at his puffy reddened lips that glistened slightly now from the lip balm. As the light shined it reflected on the suit, Will tried to look at himself and see what Hannibal saw. 

It was more than just fresh meat or a cute young boy, Will was neither of those things. Though he may have appeared younger than his actual age, Hannibal was well aware of it. The doctor knew of his work, respected him as a profiler and teacher.

When the elevator stopped with a ding, the doors slid open revealing a long hallway. It was silent and well lit as Will walked down looking for the number that matched his card. He found it at the end. The words ‘presidential suite’ were underneath it. 

Simply gazing for a moment, Will ignored the cost involved in the rental of the room, placing the card in the slot. The light went from red to green and the click of a lock could be heard. Slowly, the door was swung open to reveal the expansive room. 

Making his way through what appeared to be a living room, Will went to the bedroom, knowing he was to make himself ready for Hannibal. What did that entail though? Hannibal had mentioned wanting to not get his suit dirty, to take him. 

For some strange reason Will went back, finding a small kitchenette and a set of sharp knives. He took one going back to the bedroom where he placed it on the bed. Undoing a few more buttons on his shirt to open it up and let Hannibal seeing him waiting for him. 

Shoes were kicked off, socks as well before Will decided to climb onto the bed. Sitting at the head as he let his arms drape across the pillows, legs stretched out as he crossed them and waited. 

Hearing the door open, his breath caught in his chest, heart spiking slightly. Instead of acting on it, he tilted his head to the side, looking down so that when Hannibal came through the door, he could look up at him through his lashes. 

When Hannibal entered the bedroom and Will went through those motions, he paused at the end. Reading a look of awe upon the doctor’s face before he sauntered towards the knife that was laying on the bed. 

“I’m curious as to why you chose a knife?” 

Swallowing, Will licked his lips, tasting the lip balm again as he tried to stay still despite believing he had made a wrong choice for a moment. “A passion for the culinary arts and being a former surgeon, it seemed like you would enjoy to dissect me piece by piece and indulge in what you enjoy most,”

Hannibal pauses for a moment, drinking in the sight of Will on the bed, neck exposed and the suit still bringing out the beautiful color of the man’s eyes. He had wanted to cut the suit from Will, to tear it away and devour the man underneath in a fiery passion upon that bed. To the see the knife ready and waiting with Will so ready and accepting was the surprise he did not expect.

  
  
  


When he picks it up, the weight of it is heavy, but perfectly so to make it balanced. 

“It was the best knife in the small kitchen, I wasn’t sure-”

“It’s perfect.” Hannibal lies.

“There wasn’t a scalpel available.” There is a hint of sarcasm mixed with dead seriousness, Will has been thinking on this some more now he is here with Hannibal. 

Inside of his jacket sleeve is a perfectly hidden scalpel, one that Hannibal could use though it would raise some questions. Better it be left for his own house, just in case he did have to taste every part.

“I brought you something else that I would find delightful for you in that suit.” There is a flash of teeth as Hannibal takes a small gift from his pocket, holding the wrapped gift out for Will to take. 

Tentative hands touched the fine sheer paper as Will then unfolds it to find a plain and elegant pair of sock garter clips. 

“They would compliment your suit better.”

“Somehow I was nearly expecting something lacey,”Will says in humour but when he looks at Hannibal, he feels his cheeks flush at having admitted something so deep down within himself so freely and o course, Hannibal picks up on the finer details.

Standing, Will goes to the end of the bed and pulls on the garters, doing them up with the socks he has on that had been falling down all night.

“Stand in front of the mirrror, I want you to watch me cut the suit from you.”

“Would you enjoy that, Daddy?”

The look Will gets makes him more aroused than before and quickly finishes as he stands in front of the mirror. Hannibal comes closer, lingering over him as he lets the flat of the blade start to run over Will’s body slowly. Coming first to the lapels where the sound of fabric being cut can be heard, it slowly falls to the floor as Hannibal works the stitch lines undone, taking Will apart at the seems to find what lays underneath. 

It is not just intimate, Will is beginning to feel like he is being truly cut away to reveal his core, something he is not sure if he wants Hannibal to view just yet when they still know so little about each other. But he says nothing, letting Hannibal continue until he is finally naked before the mirror.

Looking away, Will turns his body. Unsure still until guiding hands move his body.

Will is turned to face the mirror, Hannibal standing behind him. At first he wants to turn, but the other will not let him and he is then staring at his very naked body and hardening cock with Hannibal’s hands on him and only sock garters on, rising to sit just under his knees. 

“I feel like a whore,” Will mumbles, trying to look away again. 

“More of a gentleman, a whore would wear something flat, raunchy for the sake of arousal and being unable to deliver on the final performance. I’m very aware of your talents, Will.”

That low voice whispering these words, the hot breathy against Will’s ear and the touch of Hannibal’s warm hands on his cock make it leak slightly now, pre cum dripping down and falling onto the garter. 

Staring at the spot in the mirror, Will feels almost cliche with those words and now his attire, like a 1950’s detective, murder and decent suits that made you look good while investigating. That is at least what the TV has led him to believe even though he can’t buy, something about him now makes him see it. The murders of the chesapeake ripper and their artistic flare that seem to draw him just like they are straight from a fiction novel.

“See how beautiful you look,” Hannibal seizes the moment when he see’s Will becoming slightly lost, wishing he could peer into his brilliant mind and watch the performance unfold. “Come for me darling,”

It draws a breathless moan from Will as his eyes slip shut for a second and it feels like the devil himself is holding him, playing him as he conducts an opera and makes him sing for him. How Will does moan beautifully before he comes quick, when he opens his eyes, antlers are growing from Hannibal’s head, his eyes are bright red glowing as they stare into his before Hannibal smiles, blood dripping down his chin.

Turning quickly, Will comes to see Hannibal looking perfectly normal when he see’s him, a glance back over shows nothing now in the reflection of the mirror that is unnormal. 

Lips coming to gently kiss his neck, making Will turn back as Hannibal bites him gently to draw a welcome sigh as the pain grounds him back to what just happened. He is not ashamed for what has happened.

“Not where Jack could see, Beverly asks enough questions already.”

“Is Ms. Katz a problem?” Hannibal led Will over to the bed, coming to sit as he started to undo his own jacket.

“Hardly,” Will smiled, now watching Hannibal undress, When pants are folded and set aside so neatly, Will knew he wanted to wreck that pristine image of Hannibal Lecter, to turn him into the beast he saw in the mirror that was raw and primal.Will kneeled at Hannibal’s feet, looking up through his lashes as he watched Hannibal becoming aroused from his attention. 

Not waiting to ask permission, Will pushed apart Hannibal’s leg to come closer, taking Hannibal's cock in his hands before leaning in to kiss the tip, licking it before letting it slide down his throat in one easy motion. It was not the easiest of tasks for any couple to perform and this was still only their first few sexual acts together. Still, Will had the urge to taste Hannibal in every way he could just as it seemed how hungry Hannibal was for him.

The intake of breath from Hannibal and the hand coming to his head to push him down, Will smiled as he sucked harder. Most would have asked, stopped and played, but Will, he was not the typical sugar baby which is a reason he presumed why Hannibal kept pushing him. Two could play at that game. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new area I am exploring and enjoying! If you have ideas or would like to see something written feel free to send me an ask on Tumblr or leave a comment here!


End file.
